1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for smooth transition between pre-rendered mode and real-time mode, and particularly to a method for smooth transition that alleviates non-continuous appearance when real-time mode switches to pre-rendered mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in interactive animation environments, there are two kinds of operating mode, pre-rendered and real-time. If there is no signal input to an interactive animation, the interactive animation switches to pre-rendered mode, and the interactive animation only plays and exhibits the animation effects in the pre-rendered mode.
A signal may be input to the interactive animation, wherein the signal is controlled by a pointing device such as a two-button mouse device. Then, the interactive animation switches to real-time mode, and creates images according to the input signal in real time. If the input signal ceases, the interactive animation switches back to pre-rendered mode, to continue playing and exhibiting the animation effect.
However, due to inadequate system resources, the pictures or animations played in pre-rendered mode are always drawn in advance, and predetermine the play order of the pictures or animations. Therefore, when real-time mode switches to pre-rendered mode, a non-continuous display appears.